<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>pitter patter (my heart stutters for you) by vagarius</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22368373">pitter patter (my heart stutters for you)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/vagarius/pseuds/vagarius'>vagarius</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>A3! (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>A3! Week, Alternate Universe, Day 4: Favorite Ship, Established Relationship, M/M, New Relationship, Slice of Life, soft kazumisus</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 12:07:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,486</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22368373</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/vagarius/pseuds/vagarius</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"You should just stay here, Kazu."</p><p>It rains. Misumi is in love.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ikaruga Misumi/Miyoshi Kazunari</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>195</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>pitter patter (my heart stutters for you)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>kazumisu/misukazu/kazusumi stans, rise up.</p><p>ngl a good portion of this is smut and the rest is misumi being very in love, pls enjoy.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Ah!" Kazu suddenly chirps. "It's raining…"</p><p>Misumi blinks at the outburst, but refrains from moving otherwise. He had noticed the soft <em>pitter patter </em>earlier, gentle and rhythmic against the apartment windows, but hadn't bothered to mention it to Kazu, afraid of disturbing him. The <em>pitter patter </em>has gotten louder and quicker since then, and Misumi briefly wonders if it's going to storm.</p><p>"I didn't bring an umbrella," Kazu mumbles to himself, hand still moving above his sketchpad. "I guess I have my jacket…"</p><p>Misumi remains silent, listening for any cats crying outside. The rain continues to pick up speed until the single droplets blur together into one steady hum, drowning out both the scratch of Kazu's pencil and the slightly-too-frequent squeaking from Misumi's plug-in air conditioner. By the time Kazu has finished his drawing, the hum outside is practically a shout, and Misumi has heard thunder roll in more than once.</p><p>Kazu's face scrunches when he looks out the window, and Misumi thinks about him, running through the sheets of rain, most likely protecting his sketchpad more than himself. Misumi's heart twists at the image. Then he says, "You should just stay here, Kazu," secretly knowing he would've said it even if the rain hadn't sped up like it did.</p><p>"Really?" Kazu asks, genuine surprise coloring his voice. "Are you sure?"</p><p>"Mm," Misumi confirms, then gasps in excitement. "It'll be like a sleepover!" Misumi's never been to a sleepover. He knows about them, and has even acted one out, but he's never <em>been </em>to one. Kazu's probably been to millions, but Misumi is okay with that. He is.</p><p>Kazu grins back at him, and the way his eyes crinkle makes Misumi's entire brain pause. "Sounds awesome, Sumi! And thanks." Kazu's cheeks go pink as he finishes speaking, his expression turning soft and sheepish and warm as Misumi's cheeks go pink in response.</p><p>Misumi is still gawking when Kazu finishes putting away his pencils and sketch pad. Kazu grins when he looks back at him, then says, "You look cute like that, Sumi," and Misumi still can't quite believe it's <em>him </em>that Kazu wants to pay attention to, and to spend his time with.</p><p>But Misumi <em>is </em>that person, somehow, so he hops off the stool he's been sitting on and practically tackles Kazu into a hug the way he's been wanting to for months – spontaneously, and without hesitation. "You're cute too, Kazu!" Misumi cheers, letting Kazu's warmth seep into him before letting go. He tilts his head, wondering how much time has passed. "Are you hungry?"</p><p>Kazu's expression turns sheepish again. "A little bit, yeah."</p><p>"Let's make onigiri, then!" Misumi grabs Kazu's hands to bring him to the kitchen, and perhaps Misumi is being a bit too energetic, but he's been sitting still for so long and Kazu's presence fills him with so much <em>want </em>that he isn't sure what to do with, most of the time. Right now, though, he wants to make his favorite food with Kazu, so that's what he does.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Misumi swings his legs as he eats, his stool placed as close to Kazu's as he could put it. Kazu's shoulder is warm against his, their elbows bumping whenever they move, and Misumi vaguely notices himself humming a happy tune. The rain continues to fall outside the apartment. Four of the cats that frequent Misumi's fire escape are resting on a towel he laid on the inside-side of his window, along with a couple cat bowls.</p><p>"Sumi," Kazu asks, cutting into the not-so-quiet, "was there anything else you wanted to do? Like, sleepover things?"</p><p>Misumi takes a bite of his onigiri, and notes that there is only one left on the plate. "I've never been to a sleepover," he answers, "so anything Kazu wants to do is fine. Kazu probably knows more sleepover things than I do." Misumi finishes the onigiri in his hand, then slides the plate closer to Kazu. "Does Kazu want the last one?"</p><p>"I'm okay. Does Sumi want it?"</p><p>Misumi places a hand on his stomach. "I think I'm full."</p><p>Kazu grabs the plate. "I'll go put it in the fridge, then."</p><p>"Thanks, Kazu!"</p><p>Misumi continues to swing his legs as Kazu puts the leftover onigiri in the fridge. Kazu doesn't sit when he comes back, so Misumi turns to face him. "Sumi," Kazu says, placing his hands above Misumi's knees. "Can I kiss you?"</p><p>Misumi smiles brightly at him. "Of course!"</p><p>Kazu exhales, more of his weight shifting onto Misumi's legs as he leans in to kiss him. Misumi happily reciprocates, his hands easily finding their way to Kazu's shoulders. They're both equally enthusiastic and uncoordinated, but their eagerness gradually ebbs into something smoother, something warmer, until Misumi trembles as Kazu's hands unconsciously slide higher on his legs.</p><p>Kazu pulls away, then, and it takes everything in Misumi not to immediately pull him back. "Sumi?" Kazu questions. "Are you okay?"</p><p>Misumi nods and squeezes Kazu's shoulders. "I like kissing Kazu."</p><p>Kazu smiles teasingly. "Should I keep doing it, then?"</p><p>"Yes," Misumi answers simply. Then Kazu kisses him again.</p><p>Misumi must make some sort of noise when he does, because Kazu's hands squeeze his thighs in reply, and Misumi's head is spinning. He pushes Kazu back a bit so he can stand, then moves his hands to Kazu's cheeks so he can pull his face closer. Kazu makes a noise, this time, small and surprised as he his hands clench against Misumi's hips, and Misumi offers no resistance as he starts directing them toward Misumi's bedroom.</p><p>Misumi's bedroom is messy as usual, and Misumi belatedly hopes he didn't leave anything on the bed as Kazu lays himself across it. Misumi follows him, unabashedly chasing after his lips and his warmth. Kazu hands twist in his shirt. "Can we take these off?" he asks, tugging on the fabric lightly, and Misumi neatly moves away to comply.</p><p>This isn't the first time they've done something like this – they've done much more than this, when they first started dating, every move quick and clumsy with the both of them flying high on each other – but right now there's something novel about just this, something unbearably delicate about the way Kazu's shirt slides off of him, and the way Misumi's pulse jumps after he pulls his own shirt off and catches Kazu staring.</p><p>"You're so pretty," Misumi breathes, as he runs his hands down Kazu's ribs. "You're so pretty like this, Kazu."</p><p>Kazu's next exhale is loud and a little wet, hissing gently from his throat and puffing warmly as it passes his lips. Misumi traces back up Kazu's ribs, fascinated by the smoothness of his skin. He traces even higher, gliding his fingers over Kazu's chest, slightly softer than the rest of him, and then across the collarbones Misumi has been staring at for what feels like forever. Kazu's breath hitches as Misumi's hand skims the front of his neck, then hitches even louder when Misumi experimentally places his hand there, firm but not gripping.</p><p>"Oh?" Misumi intones, idly stroking his thumb along Kazu's throat. "Does this feel good, Kazu?"</p><p>Kazu whines in response, and Misumi feels himself grow harder in his pants.</p><p>"Does it?" he repeats, leaning closer. Kazu's eyes are only half-open, his eyelids fluttering every few moments. His breath grows harsher the longer Misumi spends swiping his thumb along smooth skin. If Misumi were more patient, he'd keep his hand there, would try to see just how loud he could make Kazu breathe, would find out just how unfocused his eyes could be with only this. But Misumi doesn't feel particularly patient, right now, so he gently removes his hand and replaces it with his lips, trailing zig-zag kisses up and down Kazu's neck.</p><p>Kazu's arms wrap around him as his head falls back, eyes closing as he attempts to catch his breath. Misumi's hands slide down again and settle on the front of Kazu's clothed hips.</p><p>"Take them off," Kazu rasps between breaths. "Please."</p><p>Misumi needs a moment to process Kazu's request, too distracted by the roughness of Kazu's voice, nearly wrecked just from Misumi's hands on his skin. It's <em>hot, </em>and Kazu Is just so <em>pretty,</em> and as soon as the last few seconds start making sense, Misumi is tugging on the button and zipper of Kazu's pants and swiftly sliding them off. "These too?" Misumi asks, fingers skimming the band of Kazu's boxers, and when Kazu nods, they're pulled off just as swiftly. Misumi stands to slip off his own garments, then takes a moment to just <em>look, </em>to watch Kazu continue to catch his breath, limbs sprawled over the bed. He's beautiful, like this, and Misumi wants to cherish him. But he also wants to tear him apart.</p><p>He leans down to place one last kiss on Kazu's neck. "Can I flip you over?" he murmurs, then grins at the little groan Kazu lets out at the words. Kazu nods again, so Misumi nudges him until he's on his stomach, kneels behind him, then pulls him up by his hips to the center of the bed.</p><p><em>"Oh my god," </em>Kazu gasps, as Misumi continues positioning him. Then he giggles, still sounding breathless. "I wasn't expecting that to be as hot as it was."</p><p>"Mm," Misumi hums, gliding his palm down Kazu's spine. "I already knew Kazu was this hot, though."</p><p>Kazu giggles again, then cuts himself off with a gasp as Misumi spreads his legs a little wider. "Is Sumi gonna finger me?" he asks, shivering as Misumi rubs his back.</p><p>"If Kazu wants me to." Misumi spreads his fingers out on the small of Kazu's back. "Stay here."</p><p>Misumi stands again, and Kazu obediently stays put while Misumi rummages through his top dresser drawer. He returns with a bottle of lube, then kneels behind Kazu once more. He pours some lube onto his fingers, and rains kisses on Kazu's back while he rubs his fingers together, waiting for the lube to warm up. Kazu's body goes soft under his lips, wet gasps returning with every brush against his spine. Misumi places one hand on Kazu's waist, then rubs the fingers of his other hand against Kazu's hole. Kazu exhales shakily, breath gradually turning into a low moan as Misumi presses one finger inside of him, keeping his other hand steady at Kazu's side. Misumi's cock feels heavy between his hips.</p><p><em>"Sumi,"</em> Kazu whines. "Sumi, Sumi – "</p><p>It continues like that, with Misumi lightly thrusting his finger in and out, until Kazu's breath punches out of him as Misumi adds another finger.</p><p>"Kazu," Misumi coos, because he can. "You look so good around my fingers."</p><p>Kazu moans again, and Misumi can feel himself smiling.</p><p>"So pretty," Misumi repeats. He adds a third finger, and Kazu gasps wetly. "I want to fuck you."</p><p>Kazu's entire body trembles, and Misumi stops functioning entirely until he hears Kazu's whispered, <em>"Please."</em></p><p>Misumi doesn't need to be told twice, but he keeps fucking Kazu with his fingers, not wanting to hurt him. He unfortunately has to get up again to grab a condom, but Kazu patiently waits for him, not even moving his face away from the drool stain Misumi can clearly see on the covers. It's oddly heart-warming, and Misumi can't help but tenderly move Kazu's bangs away from his face and stare for a bit. Kazu's eyes are still unfocused, but the ends crinkle upwards when he notices Misumi's gaze, and Misumi thinks he might melt.</p><p>He doesn't, though, so he settles back behind Kazu to prepare himself. Kazu inhales sharply when Misumi idly reaches down to stroke Kazu's cock, then does so again when Misumi's cock bounces against his back. "Are you ready, Kazu?" Misumi asks, without letting up on Kazu's cock.</p><p>Kazu's next mumble is incoherent, muffled into the sheets and littered with little gasps to the rhythm of Misumi's hand. Misumi leans over his back, nosing Kazu's soft hair. "Are you, Kazu?"</p><p><em>"Yes," </em>Kazu punches out, his voice too loud for the space between them, and Misumi is so, so in love. The realization shakes him to his bones, resulting in a shudder and the slightest tightening of his hand. Kazu lets out a little moan in response, and Misumi feels wholly unprepared for the wave of fondness and lust that follows, has to breathe through the not-so-sudden need to give Kazu everything.</p><p>He grabs his own cock with his other hand to position himself, his head swimming with the novelty of it all. He never thought he'd have Kazu like this, so warm and pliant under him, and yet here he is. Kazu goes taut and then soft as Misumi pushes inside of him, still lightly stroking Kazu's cock. Once he's fully inside, he removes his hand to grip at Kazu's hip, feeling more than a bit overwhelmed.</p><p><em>"Kazu," </em>Misumi moans. "You feel so good, Kazu. You're so good."</p><p>"Nn," Kazu manages to reply. His whole body is shaking. "Sumi, please."</p><p>"Kazu," Misumi repeats, followed by a small jerk of his hips. Kazu moans, so Misumi does it again, and again, his thrusts becoming broader as Kazu's volume rises, his voice barely muffed by his attempt to turn his mouth toward the sheets.</p><p>As Misumi feels himself getting close, Kazu's voice gradually lowers, loud moans being replaced by quiet gasps and damp breathing. Misumi leans down against Kazu's back, moving a hand onto Kazu's stomach. Kazu's back is sweaty, and the parts of his face Misumi can see are flushed a pretty pink, and Misumi has never met someone so beautiful.</p><p>Misumi nuzzles Kazu's shoulder. "I love you, Kazu," he whispers, speeding up his thrusts. <em>"Thank you."</em></p><p>Misumi slides his hand lower on Kazu's stomach, and feels the way he tenses under Misumi's hand, and hears the way he moans hoarsely into the covers as he comes. A few shallow thrusts later, Misumi chases after him, grunting into Kazu's shoulder as his head pleasantly spins. He eventually pulls out and turns the two of them onto their sides, Kazu still shaking in his arms. Misumi never wants to let go.</p><p>"Sumi?" Kazu mumbles, a long time later. He shifts around in Misumi's arms. "I'm sticky."</p><p>"Mm." Misumi kisses the back of his neck. "That's okay."</p><p>Kazu shifts again. "I want to take a shower, Sumi."</p><p>Misumi tightens his hold for just a moment, then reluctantly scoots away. "I'll run a bath for you, Kazu."</p><p>Kazu rolls over and tugs on Misumi's wrist. "You don't need to do that," he mutters to him, and all the love Misumi's been feeling until now bubbles up in his chest.</p><p><em>You're everything, </em>Misumi thinks.</p><p>
  <em>I want to give you everything.</em>
</p><p>But instead he says, "Let me spoil Kazu tonight," and when Kazu's eyes soften with something beyond simple pleasure, Misumi thinks Kazu understands, at least a little.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Kazu ends up taking a shower, anyway, but still sits in the bath afterward, Misumi brushing back his hair as he relaxes into the water.</p><p>"This is kind of embarrassing," Kazu mumbles. He closes his eyes and leans into Misumi's hand. "Aren't you going to shower, too?"</p><p>"Before bed," Misumi answers, his hand still brushing through Kazu's hair. The sweatpants Misumi threw on are wet from sitting on the edge of the tub, but he has no intention of leaving while Kazu looks so content. "I want to make sure Kazu is settled first."</p><p>Kazu huffs. "You don't have to."</p><p>Misumi's hand freezes. Kazu opens his eyes. "But I want to," Misumi says, moving his hand once more.</p><p>Kazu closes his eyes again, and sinks further into the water. "You're very sweet, Sumi."</p><p>Misumi smiles toothily. "But you're sweeter, Kazu." He pecks Kazu on the forehead. "I want to give you everything."</p><p>Kazu rapidly turns toward him, his eyes wide. <em>Ah, </em>Misumi thinks. <em>I shouldn't have said that.</em></p><p>A few moments pass. Eventually, Kazu relaxes again, his lips softening into something fond. "I want to give you everything, too, Sumi."</p><p><em>I can't accept that, </em>Misumi automatically thinks, but that isn't fair to Kazu. "That makes me happy," he says instead, because it is also true. "Kazu really is the sweetest."</p><p>"Mm," Kazu hums, exhaustion seeming to finally settle in. Misumi stays with him until the water begins to turn cold, then gently taps Kazu's shoulder so he can make it to bed before falling asleep. Misumi ignores the water that splashes onto his pants as Kazu steps out of the tub, and wraps Kazu in his fluffiest towel before finding clothes for him to wear. Misumi turns around while Kazu dresses, in spite of how much he wants to stare, then finally tucks Kazu into his bed as gently as he can. Kazu's breathing quickly evens, and after a few minutes, Misumi quietly shuffles away to take his own shower.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Later that night, after Misumi has showered and replaced the water in the cat bowls, he is presented with a dilemma.</p><p><em>Kazu looks so comfortable, </em>he thinks, frozen at the doorway. <em>Should I just leave him be?</em></p><p>When Misumi told Kazu to stay, he admittedly didn't think this far. He hadn't thought about what it'd actually be like, having Kazu in his bed, with his pillow damp from Kazu's hair. Or about the even movements of Kazu's shoulders, lightly rustling his covers as he breathes. He definitely didn't think about <em>sleeping next to Kazu,</em> sharing a bed that has been nothing but lonely until now.</p><p><em>What would Kazu want? </em>Misumi thinks about it, and finds that he isn't sure; when it comes to himself, Kazu rarely talks about those types of things. It’s always Misumi who gets to be selfish – even now, as he tiptoes into the room and climbs on top of the covers, it's for his own selfish desire not to leave Kazu alone.</p><p>Kazu is facing away from him, but as Misumi fully lies down, Kazu slowly shifts and rolls onto his back, his head turning to the side until his other cheek hits the pillow. Misumi holds his breath as Kazu's eyes flutter, then open, settling into something half-lidded and bleary and beautiful.</p><p>"Sumi?" Kazu murmurs, and Misumi still isn't breathing.</p><p>He exhales shakily. "Sorry, Kazu. I didn't mean to wake you."</p><p>Kazu turns his body fully toward him and shuffles closer. Kazu blinks slowly. "Why aren't you under the covers, Sumi?" he asks. It’s too much. "Is it too hot?"</p><p>Misumi's heart stutters. "I didn't want to startle Kazu," he whispers.</p><p>"You can," Kazu whispers back. "Unless it really is too hot."</p><p>Misumi's face warms. <em>You really are the sweetest, </em>he thinks. <em>I can't handle this. </em>Even so, Misumi slides off the bed, inhales, then slips next to Kazu under the covers. It really <em>is </em>too hot, with the two of them like this, but Kazu's fingers are close enough to brush against Misumi's wrist, and Misumi still wants to give him everything.</p><p>"Good night, Kazu," he says, because Kazu looks ready to fall asleep again.</p><p>Kazu snuggles further under the sheets. "G'night, Sumi…"</p><p>Kazu's breathing evens once more. Misumi feels wide awake.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Misumi must fall asleep at some point, because he wakes up to Kazu scooting carefully out of bed.</p><p>"Kazu?" Misumi calls out, confused and sleepy. <em>Why is Kazu leaving?</em></p><p>"Sumi," Kazu whispers back, petting his hair gently. "I was just going to the bathroom. The rain stopped – do you want me to open the window for the cats?"</p><p>"Mm," Misumi hums, leaning into Kazu's hand. "That'd be nice."</p><p>"Okay." Kazu pets his hair a couple more times before shuffling away. Misumi blinks at him as he leaves, the hair on the back of his head sticking out in every direction. <em>Cute, </em>Misumi thinks, before drifting off again.</p><p>The next time he wakes up, the space next to him is empty, and Misumi briefly wonders if his selfishness had been a dream. There's a light <em>pitter patter </em>coming from outside the room, though, its rhythm slow and quiet. <em>Rain?</em></p><p>Misumi finds his way out of bed, following the <em>pitter patter </em>to his small kitchen. Kazu's there, still in Misumi's borrowed clothes, tapping his feet against the legs of his stool while he neatly presses onigiri into shape.</p><p>Misumi slides behind him, leaning onto Kazu's back. "What are you doing, Kazu?"</p><p>Kazu briefly leans his head back against him. "I wanted to make breakfast for us, but I ended up making onigiri again…"</p><p>Misumi waits for Kazu to finish his current onigiri before wrapping his arms around him. He nuzzles Kazu's shoulders, turning his head until his nose touches skin. "Kazu is the best," he says. "Thank you for staying with me."</p><p>Kazu rubs his cheek against Misumi's hair. "No problem, Sumi. Although I should really be thanking you, for letting me stay over."</p><p>"Mm." Misumi tightens his hold. <em>Kazu really is the best.</em></p><p>
  <em>One day, I hope he knows what I'm thanking him for.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>
  <a href="https://twitter.com/jea9yj">twitter: @jea9yj</a>
</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>